Inspiration
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: ONE-SHOT! the class has to create a song for v-day. syaoran is horrible with rhymes...sakura can't seem to think straight...and tomoyo plans a 'harmless', 'innocent' sleep over...but how harmless can you actually get when eriol's there?E+T n S+S


Since I've been having trouble finding my binder, which had all my stuff on The China Doll, I'm going to do a whole ton of one-shots with S+S or E+T...this one is both. I hope maybe this time I'll get more reviews...  
  
It took me quite a while to finish it but I took it day by day and did about five pages when I first started then I got down to one to two pages a day. This is one of my best stories...as far as I'm concerned cause it took me a while to get the ideas perfect and even as I was typing, new ideas came to me and I incorporated them into the story. There originally wasn't a sleepover...or any use of magic. And it was originally a S+S with one song...heh heh...so if you'll read you can see what came to me as I typed...  
  
BTW they're all between sixteen and eighteen...you can choose which one you think might suit them.  
  
P.S...Happy V-Day!!! This also wasn't supposed to be a V-Day fic but since it was to be posted around that time I decided to go back and incorporate it into the story...this is dedicated to those single ppl out there on V-Day...me included...  
  
AND IT'S DEDICATED TO MEGAN WHO READ ALMOST HALF OF IT...IN BITS AND PIECES...  
  
Inspiration  
  
Disclaimer: if anyone knows someone on ff.n who actually owns one of the things they're writing about then call me...till then I don't do disclaimers. Seriously...who actually thinks we own these things? *Gets carried away but is still ranting...*  
  
Sakura looked up at the teacher with a blank stare on her face. `Did she just give us another assignment?' she thought with worry.  
  
"We have to make up a song for the class." Syaoran whispered over her shoulder, seeming to have read her thoughts. She had fallen asleep again and he had poked her just in time before the teacher could yell at her.  
  
"About what?" she asked and turned around in her seat now that the class had a few minutes to chat before the end of the period. She smiled thankfully at him.  
  
"About your life. Mostly about things that are happening at the time you write it. Or it should be about something relevant to you, like your past or things you like et cetera et cetera. Or one that has something to do with love or Valentine's Day. Then we have to present what ever we have done to the class on Monday." He said blankly. He was busy working on the lyrics already but they didn't seem to be coming out right. She looked at his words.  
  
MY ANGEL  
  
I don't wanna be so shy  
but every time that I'm alone I wonder why  
  
It's the things you do  
that have made me fall  
so in love with you  
you can have it all  
  
If only you were my angel...  
  
He wasn't very good with rhymes. She chuckled lightly to herself as she watched himself get frustrated, crumple and then toss out the sheet of paper.  
  
"So who's this angel?" she asked, batting her eyes. To him it seemed that she had caught on and he blushed like mad.  
  
"... Ano...s-she's...noneofyourbusiness." He choked out rapidly, and kept his eyes to his new sheet of paper. Sakura placed one hand over his shaking right hand to calm him down. His blush left his face and he looked up into her beautiful sea-green eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Tomoyo came over. She was laughing her head off.  
  
"You two are sooo kawaii!!" she cried, making the two of them look in opposite directions. "We're all going to go to the movies tonight, before we do our assignment. Maybe it'll give us some ideas. Do you two want to come with us?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Who else is going?" Syaoran asked gruffly before Sakura could agree.  
  
"Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun, Eriol-kun, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and me of course." She answered politely.  
  
"Sure, we'll be there." Sakura answered for the both of them before Syaoran could object to going to the movies with Eriol-kun. "Right, Syaoran-kun?" she prompted staring into his deep amber eyes again. He looked down in defeat and mumbled,  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan." Whenever she heard her name coming from his lips she got chills, and a blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
"Great!" Tomoyo cheered. "We're going to see Dracula in one of the old theatres downtown." She exclaimed and went back to her seat. Sakura was much too worried about the movie to even begin to think about that weekend's assignment.  
  
~~~  
  
That evening they all met in front of the theatre before going in. Sakura was already tacked to Syaoran's arm in fear of the horror movie. He wasn't sure if he should be happy and blush or be worried for her. He was definitely blushing, though he was caught between pity and joy.  
  
They all walked into the theatre with their tickets and found a few seats in the second last row. Sakura sat on the end with her arms still latched onto Syaoran who had finally decided on happiness because there really wasn't anything for her to be afraid of.  
  
"It's ok, Sakura-chan." He whispered. "It's only a movie. At least it has no ghosts in it." He tried reasoning. He sensed her muscles relax a little but she kept her arms around him, just for good measure.  
  
"My arm's falling asleep." He pushed his luck. "You can still hold my waist if you want but my arm feels like it's about to fall off." He whispered in the darkness, hoping that Tomoyo wouldn't hear him. Luckily she was too busy cuddling with Eriol to even think about matchmaking. Sakura shifted slightly and let go of his arm, mumbling apologies. She lifted the armrest beside her and wrapped her arms around his chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. He lifted his numb arm and put it around her shoulders and relaxed. He felt like he was in heaven. Just before she got fully comfortable, Sakura lifted her head to look at Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks." she said shyly, and smiled contentedly at his warm face. `There she goes again with that look.' He thought to himself and thanked kami-sama that it was dark or everyone would be able to see his blush and the reason would be obvious even to the densest of people.  
  
"Anything for you." He whispered back and smiled one of his rarest. The theatre got even darker as the curtain was lifted and the movie started.  
  
~~~  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have seen that one." Syaoran said softly to the girl who was still in his arms only this time she was shaking from head to toe. It was fairly dark outside and they were walking home. Every little shadow was scaring the crap out of Sakura.  
  
"I'll be ok." She mumbled into his shirt. "I just have to keep telling myself that it was fake." She added. Syaoran raised a hand and began to stroke her short auburn hair in an attempt to calm her down a bit.  
  
"We're home." He exclaimed when they turned the corner, revealing a large house, which seemed to be radiating warmth. Sakura lifted her head and suddenly seemed to be more relaxed. He walked her up to the door and she took out her house key.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, Syaoran." She said and turned her key in the lock.  
  
"No problem." He replied and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura called and he turned to see her coming towards him, her keys were in her hands. She wrapped her arms around him in a great big hug. He was frozen in place. Then when she stepped back she gave him a small kiss on the lips and ran back into her house. The door had been conveniently left open so she wouldn't have to face him.  
  
Syaoran turned and walked home with a dazed look on his face. He might have thought that the kiss was nothing more than a friendly kiss except for the fact that it lasted more than it should have and was deeper than a friendly kiss should've been.  
  
`Was that for real?' he finally managed after a few minutes of going over the kiss a number of times.  
  
When he got home Wei greeted him at the door in his usual fashion but Syaoran didn't even notice him. He walked right to his room with the same dazed look on his face.  
  
He quickly changed out of his clothes and dropped himself onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head he relived the kiss again. And again...and again. Until he finally fell asleep. And then he dreamed about it.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day he was still reeling over the night before, only that Saturday he had hit upon something, which he felt could help him with his assignment. With one hand he began to write down lyrics while with his left hand he dialled Tomoyo's number on his little pink cell phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." A soft voice answered over the receiver.  
  
"Um...Tomoyo, could you help me with my assignment a little?" Syaoran asked humbly. He did not need to be taunted by his friend at the moment.  
  
"Sure! Sakura just called me too! Why don't you come over and I can help both of you?" she offered.  
  
"NO!!" he yelled suddenly. "I don't want Sakura to hear it." He mumbled in defeat. "I just want it to be special and I need your help to make background music for the song."  
  
"Aha! So the song's for Sakura." She stated. "It's funny. Sakura had the exact same reaction when I asked if we should invite you over here." She laughed softly, knowing Syaoran wouldn't look too much into it. "Sure you can come over here, Li-kun. How about tomorrow morning?" she offered, sounding very much like a receptionist.  
  
"Ok. I'll be there at nine." He said gruffly and hung up. He was relieved to know that Sakura hadn't told her friend about the kiss yet. If she had then that would've been one of the first things she'd be talking to me about.  
  
He looked down at the piece of paper on which his hand had been writing non-stop. He was surprised to see that it had written out an entire song for him. He read the lyrics and noticed that the lyrics fit in his head and even fit to a distant tune that he knew would come out with Tomoyo's help. Then they would play it in class and it would be perfect. Now all he needed was a title. He looked over the words and saw three words that were repeated in the chorus that seemed to fit the song perfectly. Might be love.  
  
~~~  
  
Over at Tomoyo's house Sakura had just arrived. Tomoyo greeted her best friend and led her to the music hall of her big house.  
  
"Guess what?" Tomoyo asked as she dragged Sakura down one hall by her arm.  
  
"What?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Li-kun just called me." She stated.  
  
"I wish he'd call me." Sakura mumbled before she could help herself. Instantly she raised both hands to her mouth but it was too late and Tomoyo heard her. She began to laugh softly.  
  
"Aww...how sweet." She cooed much to the disapproval of Sakura. "Well he called for help on his song, too. So I told him he could come over." She forgot to mention the `tomorrow' bit though and Sakura went crazy.  
  
"WHAT?!" she cried and jerked her arm from Tomoyo's grasp. "He can't! I can't let him hear my song until Monday!" she was frantic. Tomoyo's smile died down and she shushed her friend.  
  
"Don't worry he's coming later." She said.  
  
"Is he sleeping over, too?" Sakura asked not realizing what her words really meant to Tomoyo.  
  
`If I say yes then I can call Syaoran and get those kawaii moments I've been looking for!' she thought first. `But what if Sakura catches on to my plan...then I'll invite Eriol too and maybe Meilin. Ok, maybe not...' she finally resolved.  
  
"Yeah. So is Eriol." She answered her. Then she thought of something she had forgotten...what if he says no?  
  
"I have to make a quick phone call. Meet you in the music room. It's just down there." She blurted and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
~~~  
  
"Moshi moshi, Hiiragizawa speaking." Tomoyo tried to steady her hand.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" she greeted but her voice was unusually high because of her nervousness.  
  
"Heh heh. Nervous are we, Tomoyo-chan?" he chuckled.  
  
"Um...h-hai." She stuttered. "Can I ask a favour of you?"  
  
"Sure." He answered innocently.  
  
"Can you c-come over to my house for-for a s-sleepover...I kind of told Sakura that you and Li-kun were coming over so I could get a bit of footage of them together." She laughed nervously, thanking who ever was listening that Sakura wasn't in the same room or she would have been the one being taunted.  
  
"Sure. I'd be delighted to sleepover. And do you want me to call Syaoran to `convince' him to come over? I have a funny feeling that you forgot to mention this to him as well." He laughed, which sent chills up Tomoyo's spine.  
  
"N-no. I can get him to come easily. I wasn't so sure if you'd come, that's all." She began to blush a deep crimson. "Cause I can't blackmail or guilt you into things...heh heh." She added.  
  
"Maybe after tonight you will be able to." He whispered mysteriously.  
  
"Ano...ok. See you tonight? Around six or seven?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely." He answered. "Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Yeah." She put the phone down and quickly checked to see if anyone was around. When she was sure no one could see her she began to jump up and down happily.  
  
"Yeah!!!!" she cried and began to twirl. "HE'S COMING, HE'S COMING!!" she cheered.  
  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that she was finally calm enough to give Syaoran a call.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Li-kun speaking." A voice mumbled distractedly into the receiver.  
  
"Working on your lyrics?" she asked.  
  
"Wha-? Tomoyo-chan?" he replied, startled. "What do you want? To taunt me again?" he asked, his voice going monotone again when he realized who it was.  
  
"Mmm...no. I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleepover at my house. Do you?" she asked.  
  
"No." he answered quickly, as if it was a rhetorical question. "Why?"  
  
"Cause I told Sakura you were."  
  
"WHAT!?" he yelled.  
  
"Well I asked Eriol too. And he said yes. Are you really going to disappoint Sakura like this?" she played her little guilt trip. "She was really looking forward to having her best friends over, but if you're really opposed to it then I guess I'll have to let her down. She'll be so disappointed because-"  
  
"Hai...I'll come." He interrupted and sighed in defeat.  
  
"That's great! See you at six!" she exclaimed cheerfully into the receiver and hung up, leaving Syaoran to moan and groan about being pulled into another one of Tomoyo's inescapable traps. She turned back towards the music room and went back to Sakura, skipping because her plan worked perfectly and Eriol had agreed to sleepover.  
  
~~~  
  
"I think one more verse should be fine then my song is done!" Sakura cried happily. All afternoon Sakura and Tomoyo were working on their assignments and doing a little planning for the last-minute sleepover. Tomoyo had decided to get a bunch of sleeping bags and have it downstairs in the basement. Together the girls set up the basement and got ready. From somewhere deep in the house they heard a doorbell and immediately jumped up.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!!!" Tomoyo cried and rushed into the hall, leaving Sakura to tidy up their papers and follow Tomoyo. She was a little astonished that Tomoyo was so anxious for Eriol and Syaoran to arrive.  
  
`Even if she knew I kissed him she wouldn't be this excited. I wonder why.' Sakura thought to herself as she followed her friend's footsteps. As she rounded the corner she saw Tomoyo open the door and invite Syaoran and Eriol inside.  
  
Both boys were carrying a small overnight bag and wore their usual expressions. Syaoran was glaring at Eriol and Eriol was smirking innocently at him in return. Syaoran's expression seemed to brighten as he noticed Sakura walk up to them.  
  
"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan." Eriol greeted and bowed his head slightly, making Syaoran growl under his breath.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun." She giggled slightly at his formal greeting, which made Syaoran even grumpier. "Konbanwa, Syaoran-kun." she said shyly, turning to him. He blushed at her shyness and smiled a little bit.  
  
"Konbanwa, Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo wasn't paying any attention to them and Sakura finally saw why she was so anxious for them to get to her house. Tomoyo was talking with Eriol and it was obvious by the blush on her cheeks, the smile on her lips and the hanyaan look in her eyes that she was head-over-heels in love with him. Sakura snickered to herself, earning her a questioning glance from Syaoran.  
  
"Look at Tomoyo. I think she might have a crush on Eriol." She whispered to him. He began to chuckle to himself, too, which snapped Tomoyo out of her daze and out of the conversation. She began to lead the group downstairs to where they were working on Sakura's lyrics.  
  
While the guys began to set up their own sleeping bags beside the girls' Sakura and Tomoyo began to tidy up their notes and papers. Sakura was the most frantic about hiding her lyrics and ended up shoving them underneath her sleeping bag. When she was sure no one would find them unexpectedly she lifted her head and noticed that Syaoran had unconsciously laid his sleeping bag beside hers. She smiled and walked over to Tomoyo, who was staring at Eriol again.  
  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" she asked as Syaoran and Eriol walked up to them.  
  
"We're going to play hide and seek!" she cheered happily.  
  
"Isn't that kind of childish for us, Tomoyo chan?" Syaoran asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Well, maybe so but this will be the better version...since my mom is away on a business trip we have the entire house to ourselves, which means we can hide anywhere. Also I have ordered the lights to be turned off while we play so that it'll be spookier." She explained, and then looked at everyone sternly. "No magic. A few of my bodyguards have agreed to be `it' so we all can play. The person caught first will have to tell us their deepest darkest secret...the one thing that you wish you could hide forever...I'm going to phone the main controls and have the lights turned out in ten minutes. I think that should be plenty of time to hide or avoid people." She finished and picked up her cell phone.  
  
"We're ready, so give us ten minutes then drop all the lights." She instructed to the person on the other line.  
  
At first everyone was startled at the sudden game, but when they realised what would happen if their secret got out they ran in all directions.  
  
"Heh heh, this will definitely be fun." Tomoyo grinned and took off running in another direction.  
  
~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sakura was wandering aimlessly through a darkened corridor. She stopped near a closet door to catch her breath. All around her were the sounds of footsteps and in the darkness she couldn't tell where they were coming from. She leaned against the door and sighed deeply. She seemed like she was about to fall asleep when she heard voices coming from each side of the corridor and the beams of flashlights drawing ever closer.  
  
`Oh no! I'm trapped.' She thought and began to panic. The voices and flashlights were almost upon her when out of the darkness a hand shot out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the closet.  
  
She would have cried out but a hand covering her mouth muffled her voice. When the hand disappeared and the bodyguards had passed by she spoke softly.  
  
"Who are you?" was all she could think of to ask.  
  
"Shush. I don't want both of us to get caught, Sakura chan." An unrecognisable voice answered her in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked quieter but more urgently.  
  
"Syaoran." The person answered simply. She was so thankful that it was pitch black inside the closet or else he would have seen her blushing furiously. She loved being this close to him and to be in his arms this way, but visions of the night before danced in her mind and she turned away slightly, embarrassed by how she reacted then. When he made no motion to remove his arms from around her, she turned around and relaxed backwards into his embrace, resting the back of her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, can I ask you something?" he whispered after a minute of holding her in his arms.  
  
"Sure." She answered. `Uh oh. He's gonna ask me about the kiss...what should I tell him?' she thought, tensing up. And it didn't help that his husky breath was keeping her preoccupied.  
  
"What's your dark secret?" he asked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tomoyo? Do your guards even know where this is?" Eriol asked, following the girl in the darkness. She was holding his hand and they were walking town a narrow hallway.  
  
"Nope. I just wanted them to find Sakura or Syaoran first so they can finally spill their feelings." She replied. They kept walking for a few more minutes and came to a flat wall. Tomoyo stopped suddenly and felt her way across the wall. It was a dead end.  
  
"Uh oh." She whispered.  
  
"Let me guess, we're lost?" he asked, rolling his eyes even though there was no one to see him.  
  
"Um...maybe." She replied slowly. She turned away from the wall to look at Eriol. Even in the darkness she could make out his silhouette, black on black. He moved closer to her and she began to tremble slightly, a deep red appearing on her cheeks even though no one could tell in the darkness.  
  
"Well it just means we have more `alone' time." He whispered to her. She was too dense to understand exactly what he meant by `alone time' though.  
  
"How will we get back?" she mumbled, slightly distracted by the body heat emanating from the teen standing beside her.  
  
"Why would you want to go back so soon?" he asked huskily, leaning towards her. Tomoyo had her back against the wall and wasn't even thinking about slipping away from him, but he pinned her to the wall just the same.  
  
"Tomoyo..." he whispered and leaned his head into hers. The kiss wasn't supposed to last very long but as soon as their lips connected a desire arose in both of them that they never knew was there. Tomoyo responded quickly and passionately, wrapping both arms around his head and pulling his body closer.  
  
Eriol had sensed that Tomoyo had a crush on him but never in his wildest dreams did he believe she could love him the way he loved her, and was surprised by her response. As surprised as he was, it didn't stop him from deepening the kiss and letting his heart take over. His brain had completely shut down and was now going on instinct.  
  
When they finally parted, a few minutes later, gasping for breath, they noticed a beam of a flashlight heading towards them.  
  
"I guess they do know about this way." Eriol smiled but somehow, unconsciously, his hand found it's way into Tomoyo's for security.  
  
She still hadn't spoken, but she leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura stared at the shadowed figure in astonishment. `This has to be worse than asking about the kiss.' She mentally scolded herself for tempting fate.  
  
"I...um...my secret is..." she started, searching for a way to get out of her situation. "You'll just have to wait and see if I get caught first." She said quietly. She felt his body tremor as he laughed silently. He tightened his arms around her and she relaxed again. He leaned his head towards the back of hers and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her cheek.  
  
"That's for Friday." He whispered. He still wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him but he figured one kiss wouldn't hurt, especially after the one she gave him the night before.  
  
"How long do you think we've been hiding here?" she asked, turning around so Syaoran's arms were around her back and hers went around his neck.  
  
"I don't know...maybe thirty minutes." He replied, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Sakura was just about to settle her head onto his chest when a loud voice, amplified by magic, rang through the halls.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! The game is over. Eriol and me were caught first." There was a hint of disappointment in Tomoyo's voice when she said the last part. Both of them knew she wanted them to admit their feelings towards each other but she couldn't openly force them to, she had to find another way. But when they heard her mention Eriol's name they could hear her voice become lighter, happier.  
  
"Oh, this'll be good." Syaoran grinned evilly. When the announcement was made the lights were turned back on and they could see again. Sakura blushed and stepped back, much to the dismay of them both. She turned around and opened the closet door and walked outside, followed by Syaoran.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm in love with Eriol." Tomoyo announced when Syaoran and Sakura walked into the basement. This comment made Syaoran trip over his own feet and fall down the last steps and Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"And I am in love with Tomoyo. Those were our biggest secrets." Eriol exclaimed, seeming not to have noticed Syaoran's little `trip'. The two of them were lying on their backs on their sleeping bags with one arm around each other. They looked like the perfect little couple. As Sakura and Syaoran went over to their sleeping bags Eriol gave Tomoyo a small little kiss.  
  
"Kawaii!" Sakura exclaimed, imitating Tomoyo. "So what other surprises do you have for us?" she added.  
  
"Well it's one of two things. Either spin the bottle or truth or dare." She announced devilishly.  
  
"Truth or dare!" Syaoran and Eriol yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Ok, truth or dare Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What?!" he replied, totally off guard "I pick...dare." He couldn't risk being asked that one question.  
  
"Heh heh." Tomoyo chuckled evilly. "I dare you to...go over there and kiss Sakura." She dared him. As he made his way over to Sakura she added, "on the lips." Both his and Sakura's eyes widened at this but Syaoran still crawled closer to her. Very, very slowly though. Even though he had been sitting right beside her time seemed to stand still for both of them.  
  
As their faces inched closer he closed his eyes slightly and Sakura followed suit. Then it was over in a flash. He sat back on his sleeping bag and noticed that Tomoyo had her camera out with the recording light blinking red.  
  
Sakura on the other hand still had her eyes closed but her chin was in her hands and she had a dreamy smile on her face. Tomoyo zoomed in closer to capture the `kawaii' look when she suddenly snapped back to reality and glared at the camera.  
  
"You know, you're catching some of Syaoran's less admirable traits." Eriol commented, making both Sakura and Syaoran blush and look down.  
  
"It's your turn." Tomoyo exclaimed, resuming the game.  
  
"Sakura, truth or dare?" he asked, keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
"Truth." She replied, hoping he wouldn't bring up her secret.  
  
"Have you ever been in love with someone?" he asked, looking up for a few seconds.  
  
"Hai...once. But it wasn't with Yukito like I previously thought. This person is someone I've known since grade four." She mentally kicked herself for giving out such an obvious clue, but Syaoran didn't seem to catch on to it.  
  
"Eriol, truth or dare?" she asked. He laughed evilly.  
  
"I'm not gonna be a chicken. I'll choose dare." He smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"I dare you to kiss...Syaoran on the cheek. And survive!" she laughed at the picture she was forming in her head of Syaoran attacking Eriol. Eriol climbed over and kissed Syaoran's cheek, thinking nothing of it. Syaoran, however, was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.  
  
"If you don't move in fast she'll change her mind and you'll lose her." Eriol whispered mysteriously, surprising Syaoran, but before he could ask what he meant by it, Eriol was already back on his seat asking Tomoyo a truth or dare question.  
  
~~~  
  
"Truth or dare, Sakura." Tomoyo asked, knowing exactly what her response would be.  
  
"Dare." Sakura was much too afraid of being asked who she liked so she kept choosing dare.  
  
"Fine. This will be the last one...I dare you to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Syaoran and to wrap your arms around him, too." She grinned in a fashion much to the likeness of Eriol's infamous grins.  
  
"Ok." She sighed. "But can we play a different game? This has gotten boring." She whined.  
  
"How about we have a war! Girls versus guys!!" she cried and picked up her pillow, launching it at Eriol. There was sudden chaos as pillows were flung into the air and feathers from a burst one floated down softly. Syaoran grabbed his sleeping bag and chased after Sakura while Eriol had trapped Tomoyo in a tickle fight.  
  
Syaoran finally managed to pin Sakura down with the sleeping bag, after dodging many flying pillows and began to tickle her. She struggled to escape but he had a good hold of her and she was trapped underneath him.  
  
"AHAHAH...SY...Syaoran...help!! Ahahahaha that tickles!! No!! Syaoran!! Stop! Please!! Ahahaha." She pleaded with him through peels of laughter. He suddenly let up for a second but that was all she needed and she managed to flip him onto his back pinned beneath her. He had been laughing but now was horrified that she had managed to flip him.  
  
"No...Sakura..." he whispered looking at her with puppy-eyes. "Oh come on." He began to beg for mercy, but she just laughed. While she was laughing Syaoran flipped her again but instead of stopping they kept on tumbling around on the floor until they were stopped by a wall.  
  
Syaoran was on top and both of them were out of breath. While Syaoran was trying to catch his breath Sakura pulled herself out from under him and inched her way backwards until she met with another wall. Syaoran looked up at her, after finally catching his breath, and crawled on his hands and knees towards her seeing that she was cornered, literally.  
  
"Syaoran?" she asked cautiously, noticing the tiniest glint in his eyes. "Syaoran?" she asked again as he crawled over her feet and legs.  
  
"Syaoran, have mercy on me! I couldn't survive another tickle attack." She pleaded with him. "Please Syaoran...no more tickling..." she laughed nervously, noticing that he hadn't even thought of stopping.  
  
"Ok." Was all he said before he came face to face with her and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her body closer to his and pressing her back up to the wall. She was startled by the intensity of his kiss but responded with as much fire as she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid down so she was lying down. Syaoran stopped the kissing when he felt her move and glanced down at her. Both of them had a look of bewilderment on their faces but Sakura's eyes were set and she pulled his head back down to her and kissed him fiercely. They didn't care if Tomoyo was filming them or not because nothing else existed to them at that moment. Though they had nothing to worry about...Tomoyo was much too busy with other things to even begin to tape them...she was busy with Eriol.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura awoke with three sets of worried eyes looking down on her. She stared blankly at them for a few seconds when sudden realization dawned on her. It had all been a dream.  
  
"Hoe! What happened?" she asked, sitting up. Syaoran looked down nervously and began to fidget, while Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other.  
  
"Well when I dared you to sleep with Syaoran you both passed out. He just woke up, too." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"You two must have a wonderful imagination. Cause you were moaning the entire time and he had an uncanny smile pasted on his face. If I didn't know any better I'd swear that you two had the exact same dream." Eriol remarked with a mischievous grin on his face, which made Sakura nervous. "Or did you two have the same dream? I wonder...what was it about? I'm sure Tomoyo and I would love to hear what you two did in your linked dream." The way he said this made it almost seem like he knew that their dreams had in fact been linked.  
  
"N-no." Sakura stammered.  
  
"You wouldn't be interested in our dreams...just...b-boring s-stuff." Syaoran added unconvincingly. "Really boring stuff." He added.  
  
"Sure." Eriol said and rolled his eyes. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo questioningly. She had a devastated look on her face.  
  
"And I missed the whole thing!!! It would have been called...Sakura's first...time! Her first kiss...her first sexual encounter...her first make out session!! If only I had been in your dream!!" she wailed. Obviously she had been in on Eriol's little spell.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura hissed, trying to get her friend to shut up. "How do you know if that was even the dream?" she asked, oblivious to Eriol's obvious hints.  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo answered looking at Eriol.  
  
"And how do you know if we had the same dream?" she said slowly, catching on to what Tomoyo was hinting.  
  
"Well...I'm sure Eriol can tell you all about how a spell works." She answered lightly. Sakura's hand instantly shot to her mouth and she blushed bright red. Syaoran was too dazed to even blush. He just sat there looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.  
  
"You mean...we almost...I was doing that to the real Sakura?!" Syaoran managed to choke out when he had found his voice.  
  
"Yep!" Tomoyo smiled back at him cheerfully. All the blood in his body immediately shot to his head and he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from his nose.  
  
~~~  
  
It was much later in the evening when Syaoran's eyes began to flutter open again. He looked around and noticed that Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were over in a corner playing cards and chatting quietly. He felt the blood rush to his head once again from looking at Sakura, but this time got control of it before he fainted again. He stood up and walked over to the group quietly. No one had noticed that he had awakened.  
  
"Ano...ohayo." He said when he was beside them. He noticed Sakura's face turn a little red as Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to greet him.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun! We were just talking about you." Tomoyo replied cheerfully, ignoring the glare she received from Sakura, who seemed to not want to look Syaoran in the face.  
  
"Oh, what about me?" he asked, sitting in an empty chair beside Sakura.  
  
"Well...Eriol and Sakura think it might be best if she used the dream card to erase your dreams." This stopped Syaoran cold.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Even though the dream gave him way too many questions, like `did she really want that to happen? Or did she know that was a dream? Does she like me? Or am I losing my mind?' he didn't want to lose the memory of that dream. He liked the feeling that for once he wasn't kissing a dream.  
  
"Eriol is quite ashamed of what he did and he knows that it was an unnatural push for your relationship." Tomoyo seemed to be the only one willing enough to talk. "And Sakura said that if there is a relationship, that she wanted it to move naturally and at it's own pace."  
  
"Oh." Syaoran knew that her decision was right but he couldn't help but feel disappointed.  
  
"Is that ok, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He was surprised to see that she was crying and he now understood why Eriol's eyes were so pained with guilt. "I don't know how you really feel about me but if we do have a chance then I don't want Eriol's help." She sniffed.  
  
"There is a chance for us." He replied softly. "But I don't know how we're gonna get it. I'm too afraid of rejection. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you felt the same. How am I supposed to confess to this if I don't know how you feel?" he began to fight off tears but they refused to listen to his brain and followed his heart.  
  
"But I kissed you last night on my front porch." She whispered softly, taking his hands in hers. This remark nearly made Tomoyo have a heart attack.  
  
"WHAT!?!? YOU KISSED HIM AND I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT IT?!" she exploded, but they ignored her.  
  
"Sakura, your plan will erase all my confidence. I was confused about even that dream until just now." He pleaded with her, but her mind was set. "But if you feel that this is the right thing to do then I'm ok with it. We'll eventually find our way together." He smiled at Sakura as she pulled out her key from under her shirt.  
  
"Wait! One last request before you do this?" he asked grasping her hand, stopping her in mid chant.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Syaoran didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. It wasn't the passion from the dream, but to both of them it felt like heaven. When they parted, Tomoyo was passed out on the floor and Eriol was over her trying to fan her. Suddenly Sakura felt guilty about what she was about to do.  
  
"I can't do this." She said quietly and lowered her eyes. "I'd be hurting you to much."  
  
"Sakura, I'll find the courage to tell you how I feel, but until then I'll be fine. Aishiteru, Sakura." He whispered. Sakura's eyes went wide at his final confession. `I'm gonna lose all this.' Sakura thought sadly to herself, but deep down she knew she'd get it all eventually.  
  
"Koishiteru, Shaoran-kun." She whispered back to him and stepped back.  
  
"Oh key concealing the power of he stars, reveal thy true form before me I, Sakura, command thee by contract...RELEASE!" she called and before her appeared the staff. With the staff in one hand she ran over to her bag and pulled out a few cards. Standing back up, she tossed the four cards into the air, where they spun before her.  
  
"Erase card! I command you to erase all our memories of the dream Syaoran and I shared." She cried and pointed her staff to the card. It exploded with light and surrounded her friends.  
  
"Sleep card! I command you to put us all to sleep." She cried again and turned to put her staff to the sleep card. It, too, burst into life and the little faerie-like creature came out of its card form. Then Sakura turned to the last two cards.  
  
"Dream card! I command you to create a different dream for all of us...and time! I command you to return us to just before Syaoran and I woke up!" she commanded the last two cards and held her staff to each of them. When her staff touched the last card they all went into effect. First the erase card erased their memories, and then they collapsed where they were and didn't wake up till morning.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sakura wake up!!!!" Tomoyo cried for the thousandth time. Sakura groggily opened her eyes.  
  
"Mmm...Tomoyo...what time is it?" she asked following the voice into the kitchen.  
  
"It's eleven." She said. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
  
"I'm so tired. What-?!" she was in the middle of complaining when she laid eyes on Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol was smiling brightly and Syaoran had his face down in embarrassment, his face a bright shade of red. Sakura had obviously forgotten that they had a sleepover.  
  
"I think you should change before you sit down for lunch." Eriol grinned evilly at Sakura, pointing out that she was still in a revealingly tight pink halter-top and baggy black sweatpants. She looked at her appearance and blushed deeply. She laughed nervously before she ran back into Tomoyo's basement.  
  
"I thought I was going to die." Syaoran mumbled to himself, but Eriol managed to overhear him.  
  
"You looked like it, too." He chuckled lightly. "If you don't tell her soon then you're gonna regret it." He chided his descendant.  
  
"Oh, do you think you're going to put the moves on her?" he shot back.  
  
"Hey! He can't put the moves on anyone but me. Especially not my best friend. Right, Eriol?" Tomoyo walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked at him as if to say, "If you say the wrong thing then you'll regret it." Eriol laughed nervously.  
  
"Heh heh, yeah." Syaoran laughed at the scene before him. Now he had something to bug Eriol about and get him back for all the times he had been teased.  
  
"I guess it's tough having a girlfriend, ne Eriol? You now have to do everything her way." Syaoran continued to laugh at Eriol while Eriol just glared ineffectively at Syaoran.  
  
"That's right!" Tomoyo piped up, answering for her boyfriend.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo. I think I'm gonna go home now." Sakura announced, appearing suddenly at the doorway with all her stuff packed up. "Thanks for the help with my song, I really appreciated it."  
  
"I'd better be going, too." Eriol exclaimed. "I'll walk you home." He stood up straight, causing Tomoyo to fall onto his empty seat.  
  
"Bye!" the both chorused and left the room.  
  
"So, Syaoran," Tomoyo exclaimed turning her attention to Syaoran. "What does this song look like?"  
  
"You know how my poetry looks." He grumbled.  
  
"Ouch. That bad?" she asked wincing.  
  
"Yeah. But I think I at least have a song. But I want it to be special. Can you help me with the tune?" he asked.  
  
"You've come to the right person!" she cheered and led him down stairs to the basement.  
  
~~~  
  
"I thought you said this is like all your other songs? This is really good." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Thanks." He exclaimed, blushing a light shade of red. Only Sakura could make him blush feverishly. But he noticed that Tomoyo was stuck on one of his lines and looking at it confusedly.  
  
"What?" he asked, drawing her attention from the paper. She looked up at him and then back at the paper. Suddenly her eyes went wide and a smile grew on her face. She jumped out of her seat and began to dance around the room.  
  
"Ho ho ho!" she half laughed and half cheered. "You kissed her!!!" she screamed aloud. "I can't believe you kissed her!!"  
  
"Um Tomoyo, sorry to burst your bubble but I didn't kiss her." He said softly, stopping Tomoyo in her place.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't kiss her?" she asked, her voice to a threatening tone. She placed both hands on her hips and eyed him carefully.  
  
"Well...I mean I didn't kiss her." He said and put one hand behind his head. Tomoyo fell to the floor, face faulting.  
  
"But it says so on this piece of paper...you mean to tell me that you're lying? But-"  
  
"I wrote the truth." He interrupted. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." He said defiantly.  
  
Tomoyo looked like she just hit the jackpot.  
  
"So you two are-?" she couldn't finish the question from too much excitement.  
  
"No. She just kissed me. I'm not sure if it meant anything to her but I really couldn't get it out of my head. That's where I got the lyrics from." He explained and began to get lost in the moment once again. He just stared off into space, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"So I guess she's got you hooked, ne?" she giggled a little at his dreamy state but he ignored her for the moment.  
  
"It was the perfect kiss, light and gentle. If only I knew what she really meant by it." He shook his head and returned to reality.  
  
"So can you help me make a tune for it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" she asked and he hummed the tune he had in his mind when he wrote it.  
  
"How about if I play it on the piano and write out the notes. Then I can play it with you on Monday?" she suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." He agreed and they walked to the piano to begin work.  
  
~~~  
  
After about twenty minutes of work they were finished and Syaoran had gone home to work on the rest of his homework. Tomoyo decided to go out for a walk to the park.  
  
She put on her shoes and a light jacket and left the building, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. She didn't feel like being watched all day.  
  
She walked around slowly, enjoying the scenery, when she finally came to the park. As she walked up to the swings she saw Eriol standing by the slide, half-hidden. She walked up to him cheerfully when she saw what he was doing. A young girl from the grade lower was snuggled in his arms. Tomoyo paused for a second, hoping that maybe there was a logical explanation for it, when the girl looked up and kissed him full-force on the lips. If Tomoyo didn't have his back to her she would have been more secure but all she saw was him not trying to get away from the girl.  
  
"How could you!" she cried and stepped into view. She had tears streaming down her face and his guilty look made her feel worse. "I thought you loved me!" she screamed at him. He backed away from both girls to catch his bearings.  
  
"It's not what it looked like." He protested but the girl caught hold of his arm and rubbed her cheek against it, purring loudly.  
  
"Oh, Eriol-kun. Why hide it!" she smirked at Tomoyo's expression. She had watched Eriol from the sidelines for a while and she just had the guts to kiss him. `If I work my magic on Tomoyo then maybe I have a chance with him!' she thought slyly. She continued. "Why should this poor girl get hurt by us, thinking you wanted her? You really shouldn't lead people on like that." She marvelled at how well her plan seemed to be working. Eriol was absolutely speechless and Tomoyo was way beyond tears.  
  
"I never want to see your face again! I hate you!" To heartbroken to think of anything else she ran home to get away from the horrible scene she had just witnessed.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried when he found his voice, but he was too late and Tomoyo wouldn't have turned around even if she had heard him. He pulled his arm from the girl at his side and began to walk home.  
  
"Hey where do you think you're going?" she called and ran back to him. She latched back onto his arm, which only made him furious.  
  
"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." He growled, menacingly and the glare he gave her could've matched any one of Syaoran's easily.  
  
"But we were getting along so nicely!" she didn't let his facial expression put a damper on her mood, but he yanked his arm away from her so violently that she fell flat on the floor. "What was that for?"  
  
"That was for hurting my girlfriend and for making her believe I was cheating on her. I don't know why anyone would want a horrible person like you. You're nothing but a slut who throws herself at just about anyone. Leave before I get angrier." She would have stayed and defended herself but the tone in his voice told her not to mess with him. She picked herself up off the ground and walked in the other direction, sulking. She knew she'd eventually get over the embarrassment and find someone else to throw herself at, so she wasn't too sad. Eriol, however, was almost as heartbroken as Tomoyo was.  
  
"What did I just do?" he asked aloud, blaming himself. "I have to call her." He decided and walked home, his shoulders sagging. "I have to explain this to her...I can't lose her like this." He whispered.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ohayo, you have reached the Daidouji residence. Please leave your message following the beep...BEEP." The answering machine answered for the seventh time.  
  
"Tomoyo...please pick up. Why won't you let me explain? I know you're home, listening to this. Please pick up the phone. You don't understand what happened at the-BEEP." His voice was cut off by the answering machine. Tomoyo was hidden in the corner of her room, trying to decide whether or not to believe him. She wasn't the least bit startled when the phone ringed again. This time she walked over to the phone, but instead of answering it, she unplugged it and the ringing instantly stopped.  
  
She pulled out the little pink cell phone her, Sakura and Syaoran shared and dialled up Sakura.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking." A light voice answered the phone.  
  
"S-Sakura...it's me Tomoyo." She mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Tomoyo! What's wrong? What happened?" Sakura began firing questions at the poor girl.  
  
"I-I saw Eriol kissing another girl. He's been calling my house to explain but I can't listen to him right now. I wanted to know if you knew if he really loves me or if he's just doing this for some other reason..." she trailed off.  
  
"I know for a fact that he loves you. I'm sure you just misunderstood the moment. I would bet my live on his love for you. It's so obvious and I know that he'd never intentionally hurt you even if he had to take his own life." Sakura assured her friend. "He loves you. If you don't believe him then believe me."  
  
"What have I done!?" Tomoyo exclaimed in even more distress. "I told him I hated him. I told him that I never wanted to see him again!" she began to cry all over again.  
  
"Well...there's always that song. You could write in a verse telling him that you're sorry." Sakura suggested, knowing full well that she hadn't even started.  
  
"I've got it!" Tomoyo cheered. "I've got the perfect song for tomorrow." She hurried her thanks and hung up the phone to begin writing the lyrics and the notes.  
  
~~~  
  
"If you wont listen to me when I speak to you then I guess I'll have to write it down and give you a letter." Eriol sighed when he realized she had disconnected her phone. He began to write down all of the things he was thinking and as his ideas began to develop he realised that he had put together a song. He knew he had a better chance of her listening to him if he were singing it to the whole class than if he sent it to her. If he sent it to her she might probably toss it out. He put his pen down after about two hours of double-checking his spelling and collapsed on his bed. He had to get her back...he just had to. He knew he couldn't go on living, knowing that she didn't believe that he loved her.  
  
"Till tomorrow." He murmured and turned the light off with the twitch of a muscle.  
  
~~~  
  
Tomoyo walked into the classroom, looking like she didn't sleep at all. She waved weakly at Sakura who was at her desk, fidgeting nervously.  
  
"I'm going before him...what if he doesn't feel the same way I do?" Sakura asked, her mind preoccupied with her stage fright.  
  
That topic seemed to cheer Tomoyo up somewhat as Sakura knew it would.  
  
"I'm sure he's too dense to even know it was for him." She chuckled, thinking the same for his song.  
  
"Who's too dense to know what was for who?" Syaoran entered the conversation, looking totally bewildered.  
  
"N-nothing!" Sakura instantly said. She looked down at her papers and hid them in her desk. She still had to tell Tomoyo about the changes she made. She went home on Sunday with a strange feeling and immediately began to rewrite her song. She even found a way to scribble down the notes she had learned from Tomoyo and hoped that she'd have a few minutes to practice the tune before the class started.  
  
"Oh." He exclaimed and sat down behind her. He pulled his bag out in front of him and took out his lyrics and sheet music. He still took out the lyrics even if he had the thing memorized. It was just an old habit. As he went over the sheet music Sakura motioned to Tomoyo and both girls slipped out of their seats to go to the front of the class where the piano stood.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, seeming quieter than usual. Sakura didn't notice this.  
  
"I rewrote my song and I put together the notes on my own. I was wondering if you could just play it out quickly for me to make sure it's good." Sakura replied, fidgeting. She glanced back to her seat to see Syaoran watching her. She blushed and went back to fidgeting, knowing he was still staring at her.  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo agreed and put the music in front of her. She quickly and quietly played out the tune for Sakura.  
  
"That's it exactly!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully. They picked up their sheets and made their way back to their seats.  
  
"I wonder where Hiiragizawa is." Syaoran exclaimed. "He's always on time." He added. It was just at the same moment that the classroom door slid open and Eriol walked in. he was slouched over and his hair was as messy as Syaoran's always was. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his glasses were slightly crooked. Over all he was a complete mess and looked like he had had no sleep at all the night before.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura cried in shock of what stood before her. "What happened to you?" she asked as he slumped into his seat.  
  
"It's n-nothing. I just stayed up a little too late last night." He mumbled. "I wanted to finish my song. It had to be special." He shot a sideways glance at Tomoyo who was fiddling with a small piece of paper, purposely avoiding looking in his eyes.  
  
"You look like hell, Hiiragizawa kun." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't know that." Eriol rolled his eyes. He was already beginning to look better. His magic was erasing the bags under his eyes and his hair was falling into place. He twitched his nose and straightened out his glasses. In a matter of a few seconds he looked like new.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san." The teacher greeted as she walked into class. "I hope you are all ready for today's presentations. I have consulted all of your teachers and you are allowed to stay here all morning to present your songs." She announced and began to take the class attendance. When she had finished the attendance she took out another sheet of paper, which had the names of the students in alphabetical order for their presentations.  
  
"Atai-kun, please come to the front and present your song for the class." She called and a small teen dragged himself to the front grumbling about alphabetical order.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now lets hear from miss Daidouji." The sensei announced and smiled knowing that she would be putting a tune to her song as opposed to the other students before her. They had just read what they had.  
  
"Arigato." Tomoyo bowed her head slightly. "My song is dedicated to someone I love with all my heart. I really messed everything up when I accused him of cheating on me." Sakura and Syaoran gasped, realizing that that had been the reason Eriol was making the perfect song. "I wrote this last night cause I wanted to apologize to him." She bowed her head and sat at the piano with her music.  
  
"Why don't I like the girl I see?" she began, allowing her voice to waiver slightly before she calmed her fears.  
  
"The one who's standing right in front me.  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me" she didn't need to read her lyrics from the page because she was going on pure instinct. She sang what came to mind when she thought back to yesterday.  
  
"I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night." She chided herself. She didn't realise that her voice and her song captivated everyone. Her voice was filled with so much pain and emotion that some of the class began to get misty-eyed. She continued without ever taking her eyes off the piano for fear that they would find their way to Eriol's face.  
  
"Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me" suddenly a single tear streaked down her face. She wished so much that Eriol would know she was stupid to jump to conclusions like she had done and that she didn't want to let him go.  
  
"Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame" only her and Eriol knew how true her words really were, though he didn't blame her at all. He just wanted her to look at him and know he forgave her. He wanted to run up to the front and kiss away the tears in hopes that maybe he could kiss away some of the guilt she felt.  
  
"If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true," she began to somehow feel her spirit being lifted and suddenly her world became a whole lot brighter. She lifted her head slightly, still avoiding Eriol's eyes and began to sing with everything she had.  
  
"There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me" she sang beautifully. Then she ended with the chorus. The classroom was stunned into silence as she got up from the bench and went back to her seat. Just as soon as her butt touched the seat they all began to cheer and clap as loud as they could.  
  
"Very well done, Miss Daidouji." The teacher exclaimed when everyone had settled down. "That deserves an A+ and an extra bonus. I'm proud of what you've accomplished in such a short amount of time." Tomoyo just nodded, not really hearing what the sensei had just said.  
  
"I think it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." A voice whispered softly into her ear. "Just like you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She looked up reluctantly at the owner of the voice and whimpered softly as the teacher called the next student to the front of the class. Eriol had moved back a few chairs and was sitting beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." He whispered when she didn't reply. "I swear I didn't even once think of kissing her back. I only want to kiss you." He stared lovingly into her eyes. "Forever, if I can help it." He added. She didn't reply but instead just stared at her hands in her lap.  
  
`I'll make you see. There's nothing more I'd rather have than you.' Eriol thought to himself as the student finished up his own short piece. `I'll do anything.'  
  
Sakura glanced over at her friend again, for the sixth time but she still found that Eriol's body was blocking her view. She was shocked at the lyrics of her friend's song and the effect it seemed to have on her. She realised that she missed a lot of things in one day, though she didn't understand how Tomoyo could go from one moment the happiest she'd ever been, finally being able to share her feelings with the one she loved most, to looking like she had done something that, in turn, screwed up her entire happiness.  
  
`I wonder what happened between them.' She sighed sadly. Subtly she chanced a glance behind her and found that Syaoran was watching her with his intense auburn eyes. She blushed and quickly snapped her head back to the front. She knew that if she stared long enough into those eyes she'd fall into a trance and never wake up from it.  
  
"Sakura...what do you think happened to Tomoyo and Eriol?" he asked, leaning forward so only she could hear him. She leaned back so she could answer him without being caught.  
  
"I'm not sure. Tomoyo never told me anything about this but I assume that they've both been hurt badly and neither was to blame." She answered softly. She turned around quickly and shot him a heart-wrenching smile that made him feel like his entire body had melted. He could have sworn he saw love in that smile but he dismissed it rather reluctantly. She turned back around when the sensei called out another person's name to present.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol. Please come to the front and present whatever you have completed so far."  
  
Eriol got out of his seat hesitantly and walked slowly to the front. He saw all of the class staring at him in anticipation and wondered if he really should present the song he wrote. Though he was a tiny bit nervous he cleared his throat and began to sing.  
  
"I want to know  
who ever told you I was letting go  
of the only joy that I have ever known  
girl, they're lying" his song seemed to be the response to Tomoyo's song. The class sat silently and a few people were wondering if they had actually written the two songs together.  
  
"Just look around," he was looking at Tomoyo but smiled and nodded his head towards Sakura and Syaoran. "And all of the people that we used to know  
have just given up, they want to let it go," it was true, Sakura and Syaoran would have given up on their feelings if they hadn't been there trying to play matchmaker.  
  
"But we're still trying." He returned his gaze to Tomoyo's and the moment he locked eyes with her he knew that no matter what he did, nothing was going to force his gaze anywhere else than her heavenly face.  
  
"So you should know this love we share  
  
was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street  
  
just you and I  
just you and I" he sat down casually on a desk and blacked out the rest of the world. All that mattered at that moment in time was that she heard his song.  
  
"I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cause I never want to see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cause I never want to see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again." He sang sweetly. Though he wasn't paying any attention to them, the rest of the class was in as much awe as they had been in when Tomoyo presented. They also realised that the two had written their songs for one another.  
  
"In your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
and if you see how beautiful you are to me  
you'll know I'm not lying" at these lines Tomoyo began to cry. She realised that he didn't even for a second fault her for her behaviour and she felt relieved that he would have forgiven her anyways. The tears that she was beginning to shed were tears of joy. Her heart was crying out to him. She desperately wanted to make up for the lost time...even if it was only a few hours.  
  
"The more I know of you, is the more I know I love you,  
and the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
and the more that you love me, the more that I know  
oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
got to let you know  
that I-  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cause I never want to see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cause I never want to see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again  
all over again  
and I swear it all over again" he finished. He, too, received tumulus applause from the class.  
  
"Wow, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm very impressed. Top marks." The sensei stated and scrolled down her list. The next person just happened to be...Jutsa Katoya. When the sensei called out her name, no one responded.  
  
"I guess Miss Kinomoto will have to go next since Jutsa-chan isn't here." She said, noting that Sakura was next on the list.  
  
Sakura's eyes went wide. She thought she'd at least get to worry over her presentation while one more student presented. She hadn't even thought about it.  
  
`What if I totally mess up everything? I should just say I don't have my stuff with me.' She thought frantically, turning to Tomoyo for help but found none. Instead her friend was waving her lyrics and sheet music and already looking much better.  
  
"I have your stuff, Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed, cheerfully and went up to the front of the class. Sakura groaned, knowing she now had no way out. And she knew that if she didn't tell who it was dedicated to then Tomoyo would.  
  
She got up from her seat and groaned again. She heard Syaoran behind her snickering at her `punishment'. She turned around and shot him a glare, which wasn't really effective.  
  
Tomoyo came down Sakura's aisle, suddenly alive with energy, knowing the confession was soon at hand.  
  
"Come on Sakura!" she exclaimed cheerfully, though Sakura noticed that some of the morning's weariness was still there. "This is a special moment." She ended up being dragged to the front. Sakura was thrust into the spotlight and stood there, shocked, for a few moments while Tomoyo sat down at the piano. She seriously considered bolting straight out the class' sliding door until she caught sight of Syaoran's warm gaze. The love she felt for him washed over her like a wave and she smiled lovingly at him. He blushed a little and returned the smile with a shy one of his own. She knew that for some reason she was the only one to make him smile, and was proud of it.  
  
She was released from her daydream when Tomoyo cleared her throat.  
  
"A-ano..." she started shakily. "I- this song isn't really supposed to be for the Valentine's Day part of the assignment. It w-was written for the one I love and I first began to think of the lyrics during a sleepover party my friend had. It was actually when everyone was asleep. And since this isn't for Valentine's Day that means it was from personal experience..." She was beginning to babble, and she realised that she might have given away too big of a clue. She hoped Syaoran wouldn't notice, but when she said that it was written for the one she loved he paid extra special attention to every word she said. "A-Anyways I-I just wanted to dedicate this to him..." she trailed off, hoping that no one got the hint of who the guy was. Unfortunately, she knew that as soon as she began to sing it would dawn on Syaoran who the mystery person was, even if he hadn't been listening to a word she had been saying.  
  
Tomoyo began the introduction and soon it came time for Sakura to put everything on the line...and she just couldn't find the strength to tear her eyes from Syaoran's penetrating gaze. It felt to her as if he could see right through her and she gave in...  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure" she found that after the first verse Syaoran's hold on her seemed to intensify and she felt herself drowning in his eyes, but they held no recognition of her truth. Even if she felt herself losing all of her self-control she somehow managed to find the will to continue the song.  
  
"I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing" a sweet smile spread across her face and she began to feel less tense about finally confessing things she'd kept bottled up inside of her for many years.  
  
"'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing" she paused allowing Tomoyo a few seconds of playing. Her heart was on fire and she thought she could see Syaoran's features slowly soften with every word. However, she had no idea if it was pity or love she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever" she sang. It was just as touching as when Tomoyo had sang, except that this was more of a happier song. The entire class knew who it was for and every so often one or two of them would take a chance on looking back at Syaoran to see how he was reacting to it. They didn't really get much, though cause though his eyes had softened a lot his facial expression was unreadable. His mouth was pulled into a tight line and the amount of emotion in his eyes was more than they could comprehend.  
  
"I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing" she repeated the chorus. Syaoran looked at her in awe. Something told him she was singing to him...but his brain kept telling him to be cautious. He hadn't experienced anything like this in his entire life and a small logical voice kept telling him, `don't get your hopes up.' But just like the logical voice, there was a reckless carefree voice that told him to act with his heart for once. This voice had been slowly set free when he had first met Sakura. He was at a loss. He didn't know which one to listen to...follow his heart, or think before he speaks? So while his eyes revealed his every wish and desire, his mouth remained tight, following both his heart and his mind. She smiled shyly at him and he was suddenly reminded of his song. Her smile softened the sharpness his lips portrayed, and he loosened his lips enough to be able to breathe again through his mouth, knowing he'd have to loosen up for his song anyways.  
  
"I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
Well, I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time." She paused allowing Tomoyo's melody reach it's climax before she ended with the chorus again.  
  
The class clapped and the teacher even gave her a standing ovation. This prompted the rest of the class to stand as well and cheer. It was obviously her own work and she had put every ounce of her being into it. She looked at Syaoran again and noticed that he was standing, too. In fact he was whistling along with Eriol and Yamazaki, and he had a huge grin on his face. He had finally chosen a side and allowed himself to show that he knew she had written it for him. She recognised the look of recognition and sighed. Then it actually sunk in and she grinned giddily.  
  
"Just so you know," Tomoyo announced once the class had settled down and was seated. "I originally helped her write her song and I put music to the lyrics. But some time between Saturday night and Sunday morning she developed these lyrics, and this tune with no help from me. I noticed that the lyrics she had when she left were different when she left." She announced, making sure the teacher noted that Sakura had done this entirely on her own. She smiled at her friend and enveloped her into a great big bear hug, which surprised the still stunned Sakura. She wasn't used to having people applauding her performances...she was usually the one on the sidelines doing the filming when it came to things like that. She smiled shyly and made her way to her seat. She would have talked with Syaoran to find out if he really had known she wrote it for him, except he just happened to be next on the attendance sheet.  
  
"Li-kun, please come to the front and dazzle us with your wonderful poetic abilities." The sensei exclaimed sarcastically. He was infamous for being the worst at poetry and rhymes in the entire school. Even students in the lower grades were better than he was. He nodded and walked up to where Tomoyo was still sitting on her bench at the keyboard. She had promised to keep a hold of his sheet music for him, and all he had to do was worry about the lyrics page.  
  
"I just want to announce that I asked Tomoyo help me to put music to the song. I wrote it all by myself." He said, shooting a glare at the sensei for her snide remark. He knew it was some of his best work and even though he didn't think it was really worthy of an A, it would still impress them all. "I'd also like to dedicate this to my best friend." He added and smiled at Sakura so she'd know he meant her. Tomoyo started the first few bars and he came in, shakily. But as he began to feel the music in him he relaxed and let the words flow out of his mouth.  
  
"I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It's kind of frightening  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love." He sang. The first few words were quite shaky but he knew if he just looked at her long enough she'd smile at him like she always did and he'd be able to settle his voice.  
  
`Cause it's Sakura.' He thought.  
  
"Should I be patient  
Or should I ask her straight out  
That smile she gave me  
Don't leave too much room for doubt  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love." He smiled slightly to himself remembering the heart-melting smiles she always gave him. There's always a possibility she might like me.' He thought, noticing her smiling at him again. He also noticed that she wasn't blushing which could only mean she had no clue that the song he was singing was about her. He knew that regardless of if she liked him or not she'd blush modestly if she knew. `Maybe the next verse will help her out.' He grinned.  
  
"Our first kiss said more than good night  
I bet I've relived it a thousand times." Her eyes went wide at this and she began to blush furiously, all the while trying desperately to force down the smile that was creeping onto her lips. She had thought about the kiss a lot, too. In fact, she could barely get it off her mind.  
  
"I can't predict what the future's gonna bring  
But those looks that she's been giving me  
Can only mean one thing." Syaoran shoot a quick glance to the teacher and noticed that she was staring at him, dumbfounded. He smirked knowing this was the last thing anyone expected to hear him singing.  
  
"I think she likes me  
I think she might be the one  
And more than likely  
The best is still yet to come  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love." He looked back at Tomoyo and noticed that she was keeping both eyes trained on Sakura and him, but she was grinning like an idiot. Somehow she knew her plan would work. She winked at him before he turned back around to sing the last verse.  
  
"I think she likes me  
And I know I like her  
It's kind of frightening  
'Cause it's too soon to be sure  
I think she likes me  
Maybe even might be love..." his voice trailed off as the song drew to a close. Most of the students were too shocked to applaud but the others cheered as loudly as they could, including Sakura. He grinned shyly at her as he walked back to his seat.  
  
"Wow..." was all his teacher said. It was at that moment that Syaoran looked up and noticed the many teachers and students that had crowded around to watch him sing. He blushed shyly and hid his face from view.  
  
"Well..." the sensei was still speechless. She didn't know how to praise him. "I guess we'll have to finish the rest of the songs tomorrow. It seems like we've run out of time." She announced, which explained why there were so many people watching. Everyone nodded and quietly made their way outside to their lockers.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to her locker, which was right beside Sakura's and began to squeal in delight.  
  
"You're much happier." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's cause everything worked out perfectly!!!" she cried out. "Eriol and me got back together and your songs were brilliant!"  
  
"But I only sang one song." Sakura protested modestly.  
  
"I meant you and Li-kun's. He's over with Eriol by their lockers. Come on let's go!" she was very hyper. She grabbed Sakura's arm before she had a chance to protest any further and dragged her over to Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed as Tomoyo let go of her hand and jumped into Eriol's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized again to him.  
  
"No...I'm sorry." He countered.  
  
While they debated over who was sorrier Sakura looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"That was very beautiful." She said softly. He smiled at her compliment, but she still hadn't said if she felt the same way. He figured he might as well tell her and get it over with. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand one more second without knowing how she felt.  
  
"Sakura," he started, gathering as much of his strength as he could. "I wrote that song for you." It was all out. He couldn't take any of it back. As he stared into her eyes they seemed to brighten up, which he never knew possible. Then she began to blush deep crimson from head to toe.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled. "Same here." He couldn't believe it! She had felt the same way! He had a feeling but it had never been anything more than a feeling. But she still hadn't told him how she felt. He wanted the full confession and knew that the only way to get it was if he did it first. They had walked outside and Tomoyo and Eriol had stopped arguing and she was latched onto his arm, cutting off his circulation. They were also a few feet ahead of them and she had her camera tucked away, instead of ready and posed.  
  
"Sakura, can I tell you something?" he asked as they neared Emperor Penguin Park. She nodded and they slipped into the park, unnoticed by Tomoyo and Eriol. They went over to the swings and Sakura sat down. Syaoran was much too anxious to sit.  
  
"I-I l-love...you." He confessed. She looked up at him, startled and smiled her special smile.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" she asked, motioning him to bring his head closer. He sat down and leaned in.  
  
"Aishiteru, Shaoran-kun." She whispered into his ear and turned his head so she could kiss him. It was a simple kiss that held much more meaning just as their first one had. Syaoran moved his head away reluctantly and held out his hand to Sakura. She gladly took it and they began to walk to the entrance. But instead of leaving the park Syaoran pulled her down onto his lap, unexpectedly, and began to shower her with a thousand kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He kissed her lips more passionately as he wrapped his own arms, greedily, around her slender frame.  
  
As Sakura deepened the kiss, a muffled squeal could be head, unbeknownst to the couple, in the bushes on the far side of the park. A small dark lens glinted in the sun as Tomoyo and Eriol lay in the bushes taping the entire thing. Tomoyo's squeal had been silenced by Eriol's hand. They had anticipated that they'd go to the park with their confession and had been paying close attention to them. They really didn't need to hide because even if they knew Tomoyo and Eriol were taping this, they wouldn't have stopped it for the world.  
  
"We'll get caught!" Eriol scolded quietly, taking his hand from Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
"No we wont. Sakura and Li-kun will be too tied up to even notice we're here." She protested, moving closer so she could get a better shot.  
  
"Oh my!" she cried, quite audibly. "I can't believe they're doing that!" she had gotten much closer and the `action' was beginning to get more graphic.  
  
Syaoran seemed to notice how far they had gone and pulled away again.  
  
"Don't stop." Sakura pleaded breathlessly, but Syaoran put his hand to her lips.  
  
"No. We can't do this. Not here. Not now." He exclaimed, out of breath, too. "And plus I don't think we'd want Tomoyo filming any more even if we did go any further." He exclaimed. Sakura's head instantly shot around and saw Tomoyo and Eriol waving with the camcorder still taping. She groaned and got up off of the bench. Syaoran followed her and walked with her out of the park. He wrapped his arms around her and he walked her home. They wanted a little more privacy.  
  
~~~  
  
(I redid this part but I couldn't delete this part...it was so funny...)  
  
Sakura walked home with Syaoran still wrapped around her. She opened the door to find an empty house. Her brother was at a new job and her father would be late home from one of his ten o'clock lectures. When she was absolutely sure Syaoran was safe she invited him in. he cautiously walked inside and put his bag down, half expecting her brother to jump out of the closet and tackle him. Sakura slipped out of her shoes and into her slippers and dragged Syaoran upstairs to her room. When she opened the door she found Kero playing his video game.  
  
"Kero could you possibly go out." She asked politely, hinting that she wanted to be alone.  
  
"No." he said simply, making Sakura angry.  
  
"Kero...GO!" she yelled and picked up the little guardian and tossed him out the window.  
  
"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he cried and banged on the closed window. "The bakery downtown has just put new cookies and cakes in its display case. Plus I'll give you a piece of that leftover cake from last night. Just go!" she offered and he zoomed out of there as fast as his little wings could move him.  
  
~~~  
  
"You've liked me since grade four?!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. It was much later in the afternoon, Touya and her father weren't home and the couple was sitting on her bed with their legs stretched out. Sakura was cuddled in his lap and was basking in the warmth of his embrace.  
  
"Well...yeah." Syaoran answered a little sheepishly. He had just told her about the times he was sure she'd find out about his feelings.  
  
"Me, too." She whispered and turned her head to his him on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shaoran." She added, leaning back and closing her eyes. His arms wrapped around her even tighter and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
Sakura was just about to fall asleep when Syaoran asked her something.  
  
"Hmm? What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Nevermind." He mumbled. "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan." He said instead.  
  
"No. What was it that you said before? I never heard you." She insisted. He sighed, knowing he'd never get out of it.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you'd love me forever."  
  
"Of course!" she answered. "I'd never stop loving you. Not even after I'm dead and gone. I'll love you for all eternity." She answered. She felt cold when she felt one of his arms retract from around her waist. He was pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"Then would you promise me?" he asked, pulling a small box out and holding it in front of her. Inside were two engagement rings. Sakura was stunned.  
  
"Are these engagement rings or promise rings?" she asked, hoping it was the first one.  
  
"It's your choice." He answered. She picked up the smaller ring and slipped it onto her ring finger.  
  
"So does this mean you're asking me to marry you?" she grinned mischievously and looked up into his startled cinnamon eyes. He already knew what her answer would be.  
  
"Y-y...ou w-will?!" he couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth straight. She slipped the ring off and put it in his hand. He frowned.  
  
"Only if you ask me properly." She giggled, knowing he thought she was refusing. In a rush he leapt up and kneeled before her. She swung her knees over the side of the bed and smiled at him.  
  
"Will you marry me, Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his blushing at a minimum. It wasn't working. His pulse was racing and his heart was skipping ten beats at a time. He had never been so happy.  
  
"Hai, Li Syaoran." She answered and leapt straight into his arms, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor, and for the first time in his life he let out a low rumbling laugh of pure happiness. He hugged her tightly and began to kiss her everywhere, while she laughed.  
  
"Koishiteru! Wo ai ne! Aishiteru! I love you so much!" he cried, literally. Tears of joy were streaming down his face and he didn't have the control or the will to wipe them away. He stood up, pulling Sakura with him, and began to twirl around, dancing with his new fiancée. Sakura was too surprised to do anything else. Everything was happening so fast but she didn't want it any other way. She knew that if she slowed it down she'd miss out on all the fun. First she confessed her feelings and only a few hours later she was engaged to him...she was in heaven. She laughed giddily and did a little twirl. She was beginning to feel light-headed, but not in the bad sense. Nothing could shatter her moment, nothing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE GAKI DOING WITH MY KAIJUU?!!?!" well almost nothing. Standing in the doorway was Touya who had obviously just gotten home from another new job. Sakura and Syaoran stopped twirling and whirled around to face him. Sakura was about to yell at her brother when Syaoran stepped in front of her.  
  
"She's not your kaijuu anymore." He replied sternly. "She's mine." Touya was shocked at the bluntness of his puny statement, but he began to get angrier.  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOURS. YOU ATTACKED HER!" he cried in an outrage. "Sakura, come on over here. I wont let this baka hurt you any more." He called softly to her, seeing her hiding behind Syaoran.  
  
"He's not hurting me." She whispered and didn't budge.  
  
"What?" Touya asked. "Come on. I'll protect you from him." He said again.  
  
"He's not hurting me." She repeated. "You are." Touya was amazed at the manipulation Syaoran was using to get Sakura to side with him.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you can't protect her anymore. She's not a child, she's a beautiful grown-up woman. Now it's my turn to protect her." Syaoran was doing a good job at controlling his temper. "For as long as I live." He added.  
  
"You can't protect her for as long as you live. When she gets married...how do you suppose you'll protect her then?" Touya sneered. He didn't know that they would marry each other.  
  
"How can't I?" he asked. Then he turned to Sakura. "You'll let me protect you, ne? You know that whenever you need me I'll always be there for you, right?" he asked. She nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"To-ya, I'm not yours anymore." Sakura exclaimed. "I belong to Syaoran." She answered, but Touya didn't understand.  
  
"You don't have to be. Just come with me and I'll get rid of him." He pleaded with her. He still believed she was being controlled and threatened by Syaoran.  
  
"What if she doesn't want to get rid of me?" Syaoran asked. "Why would she want to get rid of me? I am going to spend the rest of my life with her." Touya's eyes went wide, but he still didn't grasp the full concept.  
  
"H-how...?" he trailed off.  
  
"He's my fiancé." Sakura answered. She held out her left hand and showed him her ring. He almost couldn't breath. He was in so much shock.  
  
"I'm sorry you got a very bad impression of me back then. But over the years I fell in love with your sister and it wasn't until recently that I expressed it. I love her dearly and I'd give my life for her." Touya began to notice how Syaoran's eyes were filled with determination and how one of his arms was around her waist protectively. "But I don't want to have it be over something so trivial. If you really are against our engagement then you'll just have to deal with it, because I know if I end it then we'll both be unhappy. I don't think you'd want her to be sad. To know you were the cause of it." Syaoran began his guilt trip and it worked.  
  
"No. If Sakura's happy then I guess I can learn to respect that." He sighed in defeat. "Congratulations, kaijuu." Sakura immediately ran into his arms and wrapped him in a bear hug.  
  
"Arigato, oniichan." She whispered. Touya let go and she went back to Syaoran's arms and began to twirl in excitement, again. Syaoran forgot that Touya was there and began to laugh with her. He swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, while Touya controlled his anger. Deep down, though, he was actually proud that she had chosen him instead of anyone else. He knew that only Syaoran was good enough for her. He backed out of the room to give them their privacy and closed the door.  
  
~~~  
  
"I still can't believe you never told me!" Tomoyo exclaimed. It was the next day at school and Tomoyo had just learned about the engagement. "So when are you getting married?" she asked and flashed her camera.  
  
"We don't know yet!" Sakura replied and shielded her face from the camcorder. "We've just gotten engaged." She protested.  
  
"Ok, fine. But you need to tell me the minute you know when it is." She offered.  
  
"Ok...you'll be the first to know." Sakura agreed. That's when her fiancé walked in. he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." He whispered huskily into her ear. "I missed you."  
  
"Me too." She giggled and began to walk into class.  
  
"So...when's the wedding?" Eriol asked when they walked in.  
  
"Tomoyo told you?" Sakura asked confusedly. But Eriol didn't need to answer, Syaoran helped him out.  
  
"No, you were listening in on their conversation, ne Hiiragizawa?" he chided.  
  
"Hai, just like you?" Eriol countered, earning him a glare. He shrugged the look off and embraced Tomoyo.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." He greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo, Eriol-kun." She whispered before planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"So what's the deal between you two? What happened on Sunday that made you two break up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, it was just a little misunderstanding. Nothing we couldn't handle." Tomoyo waved her hand dismissively. "Just some tramp made me think Eriol was cheating on me." Eriol cringed remembering it again.  
  
"Hiroko was very manipulative." He added. "She made Tomoyo believe I had been dating her before Tomoyo and that I was using her. I wish I could have fried her." He growled menacingly, making Syaoran chuckle.  
  
"But my Eriol isn't like that." Tomoyo cooed and latched onto his arm. "He's too sweet."  
  
"I know Syaoran wouldn't be like that. He'd probably use his magic on her." Sakura giggled.  
  
"No I wouldn't!" he protested. "Maybe if it were a guy. I'm not that mean."  
  
"What if she was attacking me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well...then I'd use magic on her. But I wouldn't have to cause you'd be able to defend yourself." He exclaimed, sitting beside Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed quietly and went to their own seats.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san." The sensei greeted the class. "Today's the last day of presentations but if you'd like to see your marks before you begin they're right on the board." She announced, pointing to a small slip of paper attached to the board. Everyone rushed to the board to see what was the highest mark so far.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran had all gotten the highest mark possible: 110%, which was a perfect plus the bonus mark. No one else had come close.  
  
"I'm very proud of you all." The sensei said, winking at Syaoran. He knew that he wouldn't have gotten that high a mark if he hadn't had that inspiration. But he knew that he'd have all the inspiration he needed for the rest of his life, and had the rings to prove it.  
  
He went back to his seat and put one arm around Sakura.  
  
"Wo ai ne." he whispered softly as the presentations began.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"For helping me get such a high mark." He answered.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed softly, trying not to interrupt the songs.  
  
"Yeah you did. You fell in love with me. And that kiss on your front porch was inspiring enough." He chuckled huskily.  
  
"Aishiteru, Shaoran. You're my inspiration, too." She whispered back and leaned into his arms, enjoying the rest of her day.  
  
Woo hoo!!! I'm finally done!!!! This took me soooooo long to finish! But I'm glad I did it. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot and you can see how hard it was for me to keep it that way...it ended up being over thirty pages long! I began this before I found my `China Doll' notes, but now I found them. I hope you all enjoyed this and if you really want it, I'll break it down into chapters so it's easier to read. If you want a sequel...I've got an idea in my head...but I need at least fifteen reviews telling me to type it up...otherwise it'll go straight to my site and never be posted on ff.n. Heh heh. Ok...please review!!! Tell me how much it sucked, or how much it touched you...or what you think I need to work on...please!! Any review is better than no review!  
  
P.S. if I do post the sequel here it'll be called `A Normal Life'. This story was originally called `Might Be Love' but it didn't seem to fit as well as I had hoped, so I fixed it at the end.  
  
I won't be able to post `The China Doll' for a while cause I wont be near a computer so I figured I'd have this ready for you guys to tide you all over till then...I better have lotsa reviews by then!!!  
  
All songs belong to their respectful authors.  
  
I think she likes me - Billy Gilman  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith  
  
Mirror, mirror - M2M  
  
Swear it again - Westlife 


End file.
